


Tickle

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They moved over sensitive skin and wiggled against the material of his shirt, pressing into the flesh underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2009.

"Casey... C'mon let's talk about this," Chuck pleaded as he backed away from the NSA agent.

"We already talked about this, Chuck, you just didn't listen."

"Um... W-well." Chuck swallowed nervously before continuing, "Well, let's talk about it again. I'll listen this time, I swear."

"Hmm... Nope," Casey smirked as he advanced on the Nerd Herder.

Chuck continued to back away but his back soon collided with the wall and he was left with no time to escape. Casey crowded into his personal space, cutting off all chances to escape. His fingers were clenching and unclenching at his sides as he loomed over Chuck.

"Any final words, Chuck?" Casey growled out.

"I doubt telling you that I bruise easily will have any chance in swaying you, huh?"

"None but don't worry, I wasn't planning on leaving any bruises behind."

Chuck braced himself for the pain which was sure to come at any second and gulped. He stood stock still, waiting but nothing happened. Just as he began to relax, thinking that he had somehow escaped the NSA agent's attack, Casey pounced.

Deft, skilled fingers attacked Chuck's sides mercilessly. They moved over sensitive skin and wiggled against the material of his shirt, pressing into the flesh underneath. Chuck broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as Casey tickled him relentlessly. His body spasmed with tremors and he clawed at the NSA agent's shoulders, desperately trying to push Casey off of him.

"C-C-Casey, stop it that tickles!" Chuck gasped.

"That's the point, Chuck," Casey whispered in Chuck's ear as his fingers continued their assault on Chuck's stomach and sides.

By the time that Casey was done tickling Chuck to death, the Nerd Herder was gasping for breath and clutching at Casey's shoulders to keep him standing. Chuck caught his breath and stared into Casey's laughing blue eyes.

"Now are you going to remember to listen to me?" Casey asked Chuck seriously, his fingers resting gently along Chuck's sides.

"Yes."

"Good boy," Casey praised him before pressing a quick kiss to Chuck's lips and moving away from him, pointing in the directions of the living room. "Now, go and carefully shake all of your damn cookie crumbs off of my bonsai."

Chuck grumbled and went to do just that, muttering to himself all the while about Casey's damn rule about not eating within ten feet of his bonsai.


End file.
